


Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

by rumbleroars_army



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Conscription, Haiku, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, Poetry, Spilt Milk, Twist and Shout, Vietnam War, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroars_army/pseuds/rumbleroars_army
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of haikus inspired by Twist and Shout.</p>
<p>Castiel cannot<br/>understand, wallowing in<br/>a puddle of milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



Fridge door swings open gently.  
Hands grapple at the carton  
mindlessly. It falls.

Knees sink routinely.  
Preoccupied mind. Senseless.  
Towel in hands. Mopping.

Milk is everywhere  
refusing to be mopped.  
Carton overturned.

Thinks about righting  
the source of liquid. He can’t.  
Scoops towards the towel.

He then feels a warm  
hand on his shoulder. Almost  
shocks him from stupor. 

Tenor voice erupts, breaks  
the inhibited silence.  
“Stop.” he hears. He can’t.

There is still milk to  
be swept. His thoughts are soiled as long  
as milk remains spilt.

“Don’t get upset.” ushers  
the comforting man. Simple  
in theory. He can’t.

Cheeks itch where tears keep  
falling. “I’m fine,” he cries as  
he escapes a firm grip. 

Blames the milk soaked through  
his pant leg as he plummets  
back to the cold floor.

“Boys go over and come  
back every day.” Rational,  
says the conscripted.

Vietnam. Cold war.  
Draft lottery, ‘sixty-nine.  
Conscription. Unfair. 

Dates mixed in a bin.  
Drawn mercilessly on the  
television screen.

He can’t comprehend,  
sat in the milk, which soaks through  
a tear-stained pant leg.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene in Twist and Shout was too beautiful not to be written about. Of everything that happened in Twist and Shout, this was the scene that affected me most, and I constantly reread it. Castiel is so removed from his mind, so distracted that he can't comprehend anything that is going on around him. He doesn't understand why his body is reacting the way it is, because he is so desperately trying to distract himself. 
> 
> "No use crying because there was nothing they could do, so why was he crying? Why was he crying now when it didn’t help?"
> 
> What a beautiful metaphor. Don't cry over spilt milk. Or should you?


End file.
